


Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

by Jilyydoe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, its a tropefest im not even sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilyydoe/pseuds/Jilyydoe
Summary: He could actually see the poor girls heart breaking in front of his eyes and so he mumbled the one thing that would instantly regret the moment the lie left his mouth."I'm so sorry, I actually have a girlfriend"





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead Jones was far from a ladies man. In fact, the self-proclaimed loner, tried to stay as far from the affections of the opposite gender as possible.  
Growing up, he had seen his friends and classmates make complete fools of themselves, tripping over each other to impress a girl only to have her attention stolen by a buffed out buffoon in a football uniform. 

He had seen Dilton Doiley's face crumble in shame when Cheryl Blossom and her cronies laughed in his face before he barely got two words out. He had seen Moose Mason break his leg trying to perform some ridiculous stunt out on the field to impress Midge Klump. He had seen Reggie Mantle get both slapped in the face and have a milkshake dumped on his head by Ginger Lopez and Cricket O'Dell, respectively. Although, he rationalizes, that one might have just been Reggie's fault entirely for two timing the friends.

And if his classmates failings at love and like werent enough to put him off the idea of dating, then watching his childhood best (and only actual) friend Archie Andrews stumble his way through life, passing from various girl to girl. Each time Archies heart got broken, Jughead would always be there with pizza and video games for some much needed, and decidedly less complicated, dude-bro time.  
Aside from all that, Jughead surmised, he just flat out didn't know how to deal with girls. His experiences had always left him feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

Like the time he had asked Toni Topaz to the movies and she thought it was a date, but Jughead had also invited the rest of the gang and sweet pea made fun of her dress (something that Toni only wore for the special occasion) She wouldnt speak to him for a week after that.

Or the time his little sister Jellybean got her period for the first time and no one was home to help her and all Jughead could do was offer her a band-aid and some Tylenol. To which she promptly burst into tears and shut herself in the bathroom until their mother showed up 20 minutes later.

Or like right now...

When Ethel Muggs, Jughead's friend since they've been kids, was looking up at him with big round eyes that looked suspiciously wet, her hands clasped in front of her chest and lower lip trembling as she asked him on a date.  
With the back of his neck burning bright red and the scalp under his woolen hat suddenly itchy, Jugheads eyes darting rapidly back and forth between the exit and the girl who he's know his whole life, he stumbled through some half assed excuses.  
He could actually see the poor girls heart breaking in front of his eyes and so he mumbled the one thing that would instantly regret the moment the lie left his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Ethel, I actually have a girlfriend"


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little more explained.

Chapter 1.  
"You're a coward Jones!" Veronicas voice echoed through Jugheads tiny apartment

"Veronica, ease up" He could hear Archie in the background after Veronica snatched the phone away from his best friend.

"No, let go Archie I'm not done yet...You're a filthy dirty rotten coward Jughead Jones! You should be ashamed of yourself! poor Ethel! called me crying her eyes out, you just couldnt let her down gently could you..."

"Hey, I tried! I was blindsided! Ambushed even! I had no idea..." Jughead tried in vain to explain himself but his bestfriends girlfriend thundered on

"...and to lie on top of it all, I mean a girlfriend Jughead? did you really think people would believe that?"

"Hey! whats that supposed to mean?!?" Jughead felt insulted

"...no, I just meant, that we've known you forever, and you've never been the girlfriend type"

Now Jughead was sure he was insulted.

"What Ronnie means is...that we're just surprised is all...you've never brought her around, or posted about her online, or even mentioned her...at all.." Even Archie sounded hesitant.

There was a dull thumping in his head as he searched for a way out of the conversation.

"Yeah well, we're kinda private about things and its never really come up till now so..." the excuse sounded lame even to Jughead.

"nonsense, utter nonsense, I swear to god Forsythe, its one thing to lie to Ethel, but if you're lieing to me..." Veronica wasn't giving up as easily.

It was then that Jughead realized the dull thumping in his head was actually coming from his front door

"I'm not lieing to you Ronnie, in fact, she's here right now..." Jughead swung the door open to Betty Coopers smiling face and cheerful hello

"Hi babe...I gotta go Ronnie" He hung up before he could hear his friends answer.

 

*****************************************

"Hello sweetheart?" Betty was confused but played along

"Sorry about that, come on in" Jughead stepped to the side to let his neighbor and friend enter.

"Exactly what was that?" The blond asked, slipping her shoes off by the door and walking further into the room

Betty Cooper was Jughead's neighbor and only friend who he hasn't known since childhood. They had met when his mail was accidentally delivered to her and she came to drop it off. She had heard the opening theme to the show they were both currently obsessed with and squealed in delight pushing her way past him to watch the beginning. They had formed an fast friendship and had stuck to a ritual of watching the show together every Wednesday night after that.

"It's a long story?" Jughead wasn't sure he wanted to relive another berating like he recieved from Veronica

"It's a good thing I've brought two bottles of wine then" She grinned at him holding the bottles up by their necks.

Jughead sighed as he went to get two glasses.

The story wasn't as difficult to tell Betty as he thought it would be but Jughead was more embarrassed than ever when she let out a light giggle.

"Oh Juggie, you really are bad with women aren't you" she sipped at her wine.

"Honestly, yeah. I had no idea Ethel felt that way about me, when she asked to meet up for coffee I thought she just wanted to catch up, I didn't know she intended it to be a date" He rubbed at the back of his neck 

"She looked so hurt i didn't know what else to say, it sort of just slipped out and with Veronica and Archie...well...the way Ronnie was going on about it, i just felt embarrassed, and pathetic i guess...I couldn't own up to it, i just couldn't" His neck was bright red again 

Betty smiled sympathetically as she patted his knee

"You're not pathetic Jug, but you have gotten yourself into quite a mess"

Jughead groaned as he rubbed his eyes tiredly "What am i supposed to do?"

"Hmmm...just pretend to have a girlfriend for awhile I guess, and then, I dunno, break up with her when things blow over and settle down?" Betty suggested

"How am I supposed to do that?" Jughead groaned louder

Taking pity on him, Betty set down her wine glass beside his on the table, the glow from the paused TV show in the background.

"Here, hand me your phone" She snapped a picture of the scene and posted it to instagram.

Handing his phone back to him, she settled back on the couch and unpaused the show.

Jughead glanced down at the caption and read 

'Netflix and chill-ed wine #datenight'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter hopefully explains a little more and you guys can get an idea of what this story is about?
> 
>  
> 
> hopefully the chapters will get longer as we get more into the story...:)

**Author's Note:**

> um i guess this is a prologue of sorts....the next chapter should clear somethings up


End file.
